Earth Soldiers
by Ruka Jaganshi
Summary: Kicsi Endymion találkozása a négy kicsi testőrével (akik későbblen a generálisok lesznek).


**Earth Soldiers**

Endymion kilencedik születésnapja verőfényes reggelre virradt. Hősünk a szokásosnál cseppel sem előbb, ám a halálosan életunt fapofa helyett, mely a palotai élet eseménytelenségét szemléltető segélysikolyt szokta jelképezni érdektelen környezete számára, e nemes reggelen annál szélesebb mosollyal robbant elő szobájából, s űrrepülőmód zümmögve szaladt végig az oszlopokkal teleszórt, széles folyosón, a zajongás sejtett irányába.  
-Apuapu, találd ki, mi van ma! – kérte egy óriási terembe rontva.  
-Kifelé. – dörmögte a szólított higgadtan, pillantásra sem méltatva sarját, miközben a szolgálók lesegítették utazóköntösét.  
-Jaj, apu, legalább ma…  
-Mit mondtam?  
A gyermek tüstént sarkon fordult, és engedelmesen távozott. Odakint a csukott ajtónak dőlve tíz körmével jelképesen leszántotta arcbőrét, mély levegőt vett, és várt.  
Amikor a palota ura kíséretével a folyosóra lépett, a fiú arcán már a megszokottan halálos életuntság sejlett, ahogy végigpillantott a királyt üdvözlő további szolgálók seregén. Midőn a férfi tekintete megállapodott rajta, nyílegyenes háttal meghajolt.  
-Üdv néked, jóapám. – szavalta. – Később jöttél, mint ígérted, holott rettentően vártalak. Hol s mint jártál e hosszú, viharos éjen?  
-Jó. De van még mit csiszolni a modorodon. – mondta a király, miközben a rácsodálkozó gyermek hajába borzolva tovább indult a mosolygó szolganépek közt.  
-Oké. – hagyta rá a hercegecske a nyomába szegődve, immár újra lelkendezve s egyetlen szülője kezét szorongatva. – Apuapu, de ugye tudod, milyen nap van ma?  
-Persze, gyermekem. Szegény boldogult anyád születésnapja.  
A gyermek bosszúsan elhallgatott; hisz cseppet sem volt ildomos ezután tovább firtatóznia.  
-Gyere, fiam, meglátogatjuk őt.  
Endymion nem felelt, de engedelmesen követte a királyt.  
Sosem szerette a napnak ezt a részét. Minden évben, amikor itt a sír előtt álltak, ahogy most is, valahogy a legfényesebb nap is felhők mögé bújt egy időre, borzongató szél fújt át a fiúcska ingén, beletépett hajába, s gyomrába mart a leheletnyi, ám nyomasztó hangulat, midőn lopva felpillantott rajongott apja zárkózott arcára.  
Immár csak halvány képek derengtek emlékezete hátsó zugaiban a hollósötét hajú hölgyeményről, nyúlánk, vékony alakjáról és halkan vigasztaló hangjáról, hisz talán három éves lehetett, mikor egy nap hirtelen sehol sem találta őt palotaszerte, s kérdéseire a személyzet is csak ennyit felelt lesütött szemmel, csendesen: elment, kicsi Endymion; elment. Hogy hová, miért és meddig, arra nem kapott választ, míg apja néhány nap múlva le nem ült az ágya szélére, hogy mosolytalanul, a tekintetét kerülve meséljen egy másik világról, ahová az emberek távoznak, ha idejük e földön lejárt.  
Meghalt, a felnőttek ennyit mondanak csupán efféle mesék helyett. Hercegünk még csak sejtette ezt, s így e borús érzemény után többnyire semmire sem vágyott jobban egy óriási tábla boldogság-hormonokkal zsúfolt csokoládénál.

Élete látszólagosan egyetlen boldogságforrását rágcsálva battyogott le a lépcsőn a fogadócsarnok felé az érte küldött szolgáló nyomában. Egyre inkább úgy tűnt, hogy az idei szülinapi bál elmarad.  
-Idén nem rendezel nekem palotabulit? – firtatta belépése pillanatában, ám a szúrós pillantás elől nyomban sarkon fordult, és újrakezdte beérkezését.  
-Hívattál, apám. – közölte, kissé talán túljátszott áhítattal.  
-Igen. Boldog születésnapot, fiam.  
-Köszi, apu. Ennyi? Nagyszerű, ezt már kilencedszer kapom; beteszem a gyűjteményembe, aztán felnőtté válásomkor csokrot kötök belőlük, jó?  
-Hogyan neveltelek ennyire félre? – dörmögte a király töprengve.  
-Úgy, hogy többnyire nem vagy itt, hogy letolj érte, ha rossz vagyok. – mutatott rá a herceg bölcsen.  
-Ne hidd, hogy újat mondtál, a szolgálók mindent elpanaszolnak rólad. Endymion, király leszel, nem viselkedhetsz így.  
-Hogyan? – firtatta a gyermek, unott képpel piszkálva a fülét. – Bocs, nem hallottam jól.  
-Endymion!  
-Miért, ha így viselkedem, talán nem leszek király?  
-Jó király semmiképp sem. Ne forgasd a szemed; ez a legfontosabb, mert ha a nép nem fogad el, véged.  
-De hisz ha király vagyok, akkor síkszimplán megparancsolhatom a seregemnek, hogy…  
-Egy király nem tehet ilyet!  
Endymion megszeppenve némult el apja dühös hangjától. Ám a király hamar megenyhült, és leereszkedett fiához, hogy tekintetük egy magasságba kerüljön.  
-Egy uralkodó feladata nem ez. – ismételte csendesebben. – Birodalmaink közt még nem áll fenn a megfelelő egyensúly, félreértések, önzések, értelmetlen háborúk százait vívjuk nap mint nap. A király feladata ennek rendbetételén munkálkodni, az emberek jólétéért küzdeni. De majd megtanulod, ahogy felnősz. Most viszont nem azért jöttem haza, hogy kioktassalak, hanem mert születésnapod van.  
-Igen! – ujjongott a gyermek, és boldogan a király nyakába ugrott. – Mit kapok?  
-Ha azt mondom, semmit, már nem is állsz szóba velem? – firtatta a pasas.  
-Jaj, apu, hisz tudod, hogy ilyet sosem mondanál! Mit kapok? Lángszórós szablyát? Csőre tölthetős harci nunchakut?  
-Óhajod tárgyait még fel sem találták. – közölte a király, miközben a csarnok egyik oldalsó ajtaja felé invitálta őt.  
-Én már feltaláltam! Szerezz valakit, aki megcsinálja őket, és már kvittek is vagyunk!  
-Kvittek? Miben? – kacagott a király.  
-Hát én feltaláltam két bazijó fegyvert a seregünknek, amivel simán megnyerünk minden háborút, és cserébe kapok mindkettőből egy-egy példányt.  
-Trónörökös kortársaid közül senki sem visel még fegyvert.  
-Persze, mert az összes _lány_! – finnyogott a herceg. – Őket csak a babák érdeklik, meg az, hogy nehogy piszkos legyen a ruhájuk, és anyuci szoknyája alá szaladnak, ha poénból sikításra bírod őket egy szerencsétlenül járt bogárral vagy ilyesmivel.  
-Csodálod, ha évek óta egyetlen bolygó uralkodója sem hozta el hozzánk a gyermekét látogatásai során?  
-Pöttyöt sem, inkább örülök neki!  
-Majd kinövöd. – nyugtatta magát a király, és benyitott a célzott ajtón. – Sajnos nem lehetek itt veled eleget ahhoz, hogy megnevelhesselek, a szolgálóknak pedig nem fogadsz szót, nem értem, miért. Ezért hoztam neked _őket_ , hogy melletted legyenek helyettem.  
Endymion tátva feledett szájjal szemlélte végig a terem négy különböző pontján állongó, megszeppent fiúcskákat. Megközelítőleg az ő korában lehettek, csupán egyikük volt feltűnően kicsi, s egy másikuk még feltűnőbben nyúlánk, ő lehetett vagy tizenhárom éves.  
A hercegecske arcára hirtelen kaján vigyor lopakodott.  
-Ez azt jelenti, hogy… ők a saját szolgáim? – lehelte áhítatos csodálattal.  
-Nem, fiam. – felelte a király vastürelemmel.  
-Társalkodókölykök? – próbálkozott a fiú kissé csalódottan.  
-A testőreid, Endymion.  
A gyermek heherészve szemlélte meg őket újra, aztán felpillantott apjára.  
-Né, kezded elsajátítani humorom zsenialitását. A legutóbbi utadon tanultad?  
-Ez egyszer komolyan vehetnél.  
A gyermek keserveset sóhajtott.  
-Na persze; sejthettem volna, hogy sosem tanulsz, mert hisz a legnagyobbnak tűnő agyasságaidat is _mindig_ komolyan gondolod. Pedig ez tényleg a legnagyobbnak tűnt, na de mindegy is. Testőrök, tiszta sor. És majd ha baj van, átváltoznak olyan batár állatokká, amiket máskor mellém szoktál rendelni védelmezőmül, ha megyünk valahová?  
A király türelme még mindig vas volt, hát elengedte a füle mellett e néhány megjegyzést.  
-Ők lesznek melletted, amíg én nem tudok. Kristály lakik a szívükben, ahogy neked is. Megvédenek attól, hogy egykeként s uralkodósarjként magányos, nagyképű és arrogáns király kerekedjék belőled. Teljesíteniük kell a parancsaidat, de nem a rabszolgáid. Amennyiben annak tekinted őket, visszaküldöm őket eddigi hazájukba. Barátkozz össze velük. Boldog születésnapot, fiam.  
Endymion kissé zavart ámulással vegyes gyönyörrel szemlélte végig újdonsült társait, nem figyelve hajába borzoló s aztán távozó apjára. Leült, és rávigyorgott a négy fiúcskára, ám változatlanul zárkózott tekintetek meredtek rá; mintha legalábbis egy földönkívülit szemlélnének, s ez árnyalatnyit lohasztott verőfényes kedélyén.  
-Hát akkor játsszunk! – javallotta Endymion hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, biztatón széttárva karjait, de csupán annyit ért el, hogy a testőrnövendékek ijedten rezzentek össze hangjára.  
-Tud valamelyikőtök egyáltalán valami jót játszani? – firtatta mélyülő zavarában. – Mondjuk betörőset, bandázósat, vadászósat, akármit…?  
A rákövetkező csendben elnyomott egy kétségbeesett sóhajt, és alaposabban megszemlélte a szeppent alakokat.  
Valóban ketten álltak legközelebb hozzá korban. Egyikük sötétbarna tincsei félcentisre nyírva igyekeztek a lehető legkülönfélébb irányokba; a másik fiúcska buzgón tanulmányozta a padlószőnyeg mintázatát, angyalkamód göndörödő aranyszőke fürtjei a szemébe kunkorodtak.  
A törpécske sem volt sokkal fiatalabb, ám alakja törékenyen vékony volt, pillái hosszúak és sötétek, mélyzöld szemei óriásiak, ahogy igyekezett sehová sem pillantani; rozsdabarna haja hullámosan szálldosott arca körül.  
A terem közepéről jégszürke szempár meredt a hercegre úgyszólván belépése pillanatától. Ő volt a mindannyiuknál idősebb srác, vállát seprő, nyílegyenes, hidrogénszőke hajával, hosszú nyakával, vékonysága ellenére is izmos alakjával, tekintetében a bizonytalanság mellé vegyülő fölényes magabízással; ám az eddiginél több bizalmat nem mutatott ő sem.  
Endymion úgy döntött: ha már király leend, akkor most keményen cselekedni fog, és elszántan felpattant.  
-Apuapu, csinálj valamit! – követelte néhány perccel később. – Nem is hallgatnak rám! Nem akarnak játszani, nem is állnak velem szóba! A süketnéma jelbeszédet elfelejtetted betanítani nekem!  
-Légy velük kicsit türelmesebb. – kérte a király. – Te sem viselkednél másképp, ha ilyen hirtelen idegen helyre kerülnél, ahol senkit sem ismersz.  
-De akkor minek hoztad ide őket, ha tudtad, hogy így lesz?!  
-Tudasd velük, hogy bízhatnak benned. Én pedig benned bízom, azért hoztam őket. Na menj.  
-Bízhattok bennem. – közölte Endymion lelkesen visszatérve a kárpitos terembe. – Apu azt mondta, legyek türelmes veletek, úgyhogy az leszek. Ígérem. Ti pedig megbízhattok bennem, tényleg.  
Gondolatban különféle módszereken töprengett, melyekkel megfelelő bosszút állhat apja bizonnyal szándékosan téves tanácsáért, amikor cseppnyi reakció sem követte mondandóját. A hercegecske tökéletesen tanácstalan volt. Sikítani szeretett volna, de nem tette, hisz megígérte, hogy türelmes lesz.  
-Mi lenne, ha mondjuk megismerkednénk? – ajánlotta ezer wattos mosollyal. – Egyébként beszélitek a nyelvünket… vagy nem?  
-Nem, úgyhogy légy szíves, térj át kiribatira a kedvemért. – kérte a rangidős srác csendesen.  
A hercegecske pár másodperc alatt feldolgozta a hallottakat, aztán szemöldöke összeszaladt. Végül, mivel nem volt ötlete, miként torolhatná meg a gúnyt egy nála ennyivel nagyobb fiúval szemben, a bántó ignorálás mellett döntött, és torkában dobogó szívét rejtve előbbre lépett, kihúzva magát, ahogy apjától leste el az ellenséges országok követeivel való érintkezéskor.  
-A nevem Endymion! – közölte, soha ily szigorúan. – Szólíthattok e néven, vagy pedig _Őfelsége, a herceg_ -nek. Most pedig halljam, kik vagytok?  
Már-már önnön sanyarú kudarcába roskadt, midőn az ezüsthajú srác ismét megszólalt, komoran.  
-A nevem Kunzite. – közölte röviden, majd leplezetlenül a közelében állongó, sötétbarna hajú fiúcskára pillantott, e mozzanattal beszédre kényszerítve őt.  
Megszólalt hát Nephrite, Zoisite és Jadeite is.  
-Nagyszerű. – sóhajtotta Endymion, és immár erőltetnie sem kellett boldog mosolyát, ahogy hátrébb lépve végigpillantott rajtuk.  
-Apuapu, képzeld, megszólaltak! – lelkendezett tíz perccel később. – Tudom a nevüket is!  
A király felsóhajtott, és a halántékát masszírozva pillantott sarjára az előtte fekvő papírokról.  
-És akkor most mit csinálsz itt? – firtatta.  
-Hát, tudod, azóta sem beszélnek velem ennél bővebben, csak gubbasztanak ott, mint a gyertyák, pedig megmondtam nekik, ahogy javasoltad, hogy bízhatnak bennem. Direkt ilyen hullamerevnek születtek, vagy mi?  
-Nem, Endymion. Éppolyan közönséges, vásott kölykök, mint te, épp csak elvesztették a családjukat, az otthonukat a háborúban, kizökkentek megszokott létükből, és fogalmuk sincs, hogyan tovább, ezért ilyenek most.  
-Na jó. – dünnyögte a gyermek unottan. – Nekem sincs anyám, mégis itt vagyok, és semmit sem változtam.  
A király ekkor felé fordult ültében, a vállára tette az egyik kezét.  
-Te azt fel sem foghatod, ami velük történt, Endymion, hisz itt élsz a palotában, száznyi szolgáló lesi szavaid, itt vagyok veled, amikor csak tudok; ez messze nem ugyanaz, amin ők mentek keresztül. Próbáld megérteni az idegenkedésüket.  
-Aha, és találjam is ki a gondolataikat, mi? Jaj, szegény párák, már látni is vélem a fejükben, amire emlékeznek. Honnan tudjam, ha nem szólnak egy szót sem? Inkább gyere, és mondd meg nekik, hogy visszaviszed őket a szörnyedelmeikbe, ha nem mutatnak több életjelet, mert nekem úgysem hinnék el…  
-Menj vissza hozzájuk. – sóhajtotta a pasas reménytelenül.  
-És?  
-Ültesd asztalhoz őket, kérdezd meg, mit ennének.  
-Igen, igen. És aztán?  
-A többi a te dolgod, fiam. Hidd el, nem magamnak hoztam őket, hanem hogy megtanulj bánni velük. – mondta a pasas morcan, majd tüntetőn a papírjaiba temetkezett. Néhány tollvonás után mély sóhajt hallatott, odapillantás nélkül is sejtve a szoba közepén topogó hercegecske elveszettségtől könnyes szemeit.  
-Mutasd meg nekik a palotát. Játssz velük világháborúsdit. Derítsd ki, mit szeretnek. Csinálj velük együtt bármit, amit magadban szoktál csinálni. A vacsoránál találkozunk. A hét végén pedig Serena királynő érkezik látogatóba a kislányával.  
-Hűha. Honnan olyan ismerős a neve…? – töprengett el Endymion, majd hirtelen megvilágosult. – Ó, hát persze! Ő az a nő, aki még mindig tizenkilencnek néz ki, no és az egyetlen, aki még mindig idehordja a lányát, mert még nem…  
-Meg ne próbáld! – dörrent a király. – Serenity hercegnőt már a bölcsőjében jegyesedül ígérték, emlékszel, vagy nem?  
-Ja. Majdnem bemagyaráztad nekem, hogy őt kapom az ötödik születésnapomra, de aztán, áldva legyen az Ég, kicsikartam belőled egy olyan indiános hacukát, persze a kötelező csatabárd nélkül. Jesszusom, apu! Ugye nem akarod, hogy egész délután azzal a négyéves szörnyeménnyel gügyögjek?!  
-De igen, fiam, vele fogod tölteni a délutánt. – közölte a király ellent nem tűrőn.  
-De apu, kilenc éves vagyok! Nem vagyok…  
-Itt leszel, és lezártam a témát! Most pedig menj vissza a srácaidhoz.  
A herceg engedelmesen sarkon fordult, átszaladt az oszlopos fogadócsarnokon, becsapta az ismerős szoba ajtaját, és bele is rúgott a biztonság kedvéért. Azután az ajtónak dőlt, s erőtlenül buggyantak ki belőle a szavak.  
-Bajban vagyok, srácok. Nemsokára a Holdhercegnő jön a kislányával látogatóba. Egy lány!  
Három fiúcska szörnyedt el a hír hallatán, jól hallhatón kaptak levegő után a megbotránkozástól.  
-Az lehetetlen. – suttogta Zoisite. – A király jóságos ember, magához vett minket, azt mondta, ezentúl gondoskodni fog rólunk.  
-Azt te csak hiszed! – torkollta le Jadeite szigorú arccal. – Mert még nem mutatta meg a sötét oldalát. Lehet, hogy valójában csak azért hozott ide minket, hogy élvetegen nézze, ahogy összeereszt mindenféle lányokkal.  
-Veled milyen gyakran műveli ezt? – firtatta Nephrite a kétségbeesés határán a hercegtől.  
Endymion mártíri arccal gondolkozott el.  
-Jóval gyakrabban az egészségesnél. – felelte végül, s élvezettel fürdőzött az együttérző tekintetekben.  
Kunzite nem érdeklődött a leányproblémák iránt. Míg a többiek a siránkozó herceg köré csoportosultak, zajtalanul körbejárta a termet, kikémlelt a festett ablakon, megérintette a festmények sarkát, körbevizsgálta a hűlt kandallót díszítő márványszobrokat.  
-Kilenc éves vagyok, kilenc! – háborgott közben Endymion, s öklömnyi könnyek peregtek végig arcán; leült, és összehúzta magát az ajtó előtt. – Nem vagyok köteles négyéves leánykákkal játszani! Nem vagyok köteles hintáztatni, virágok után kúszni neki! A papás-mamás nem fiúknak való!  
-A bömbölés sem. – szúrta közbe Kunzite, immár burkolatlan gúnnyal.  
Endymion elnémult; ruhája beitta könnyeit karjaiba temetett arcáról.  
-Játszhat vele helyetted valamelyikünk. – lehelte Zoisite bátortalanul. – Elvégre azért kerültünk ide, hogy teljesítsük, amit kérsz…  
A herceg felpillantott, és könnyein át megszemlélte a megszeppenve visszahúzódó rozsdabarna hajú fiúcskát. Azután értelmezte megjegyzését, s arcára lassan széles mosoly lopakodott.  
-Valóban. – mondta felszaladó szemöldökkel, miközben felpattant a földről. – Hiszen a sz-… a _testőreim_ vagytok. – javította ki magát árnyalatnyit ismét csalódottan, ám cseppel sem kevesebb kedvvel. – De nem azért vagytok itt, hogy megoltalmazzatok e poros szoba hat-nyolclábú élősködőitől, úgyhogy gyerünk innen kifelé! Holnapig még eldöntöm, melyikőtök alkalmas pótlásom nemes feladatára. Vagy mehettek mindannyian, és aki élve tér vissza este, azt keményen megjutalmazom. Most viszont ideje próbakört tennünk. Mit szóltok?  
Árnyalatnyival jobban meglepődött volna, ha kap választ, így azonban reménytelen sóhaját elnyomva kifelé indult.  
-Bár ha ebből a szobából telepatikusan is képesek vagytok megvédeni a bajkor, akkor felőlem akár itt is maradhattok. – közölte az ajtóban visszafordulva. – Ám ha mégsem, talán követhetnétek, ó nagybecsű muskétásaim.  
Követték hát.

* * *

Tébécé.


End file.
